ratboygeniusfandomcom-20200215-history
Happyman
"Don't worry, my friends, I know you're frightened. So am I, but we'll pull through!" ''--Happyman, Happyman on the Red Planet 6'' '''Happyman '''is a major supporting character in Ratboy Genius. He is one of Ratboy Genius' best friends and appeared for the first time as a titular protagonist in the series HAPPYMAN on the RED PLANET and GEORGE, although the series takes place last canonically. Biography Ratboy's Kingdom Happyman first appears (canonically speaking) in Ratboy's Kingdom 14 on his way from Ratboy's Kingdom to the Minecraft dimension to see Green Monster's new house; Ratboy pays them a visit shortly after. Ratboy Genius Dreams Minecraft Happyman later builds a gigantic Minecraft cabin, which Green Monster visits during their stay in the Minecraft dimension. They hear about Solstice's kidnapping, and Happyman devises a plan to lure Little King John away from his castle. He builds a giant factory, which Little King John then claims the property of. With the castle unguarded, and with the help of Old Froggy, Solstice can escape. Starship Genius Happyman later joins Starship Genius as a crew member where he carries out missions with Green Monster. After meeting with Caterpillar Minister and the Galactic Superheroes, Ratboy assigns the two to visit Planet Fisheries and ask Young Mouthbottom for permission to use his fishing nets. They later help Young Mouthbottom guide the nets around Ratboy's Starship to help absorb the Final Charge. Happyman on the Red Planet and GEORGE Happyman and Green Monster retire to another planet after the Final Conflict and settle in separate houses. After a year of leisure, they take a ride in Happyman's new car, but get lost and wind up (somehow) in outer space. They decide to explore a nearby red planet and land there. Due to the planet's high gravity, they are unable to lift from the ground again, but can still drive around. They meet Fred, who they didn't recognize as a Galactic Superhero from their battle with the Fish Legions a year back, and greet him, thinking he is a native. Fred tells them that their neighbor is also exploring the planet, and warns them of George, who they also forget was a Galactic Superhero. They pick up Bob, who is running from George, and decide to swim in a nearby lake. George finds them and introduces himself, but the three friends quickly drive off in fright. They later change their minds (to the dismay of Fred), and befriend George, who shows them around the Red Planet. However, George gets overexcited, and flies over rough terrain, which (thanks to the high gravity) the three friends struggle to keep from crashing into. Happyman's party decide to ditch George, only for George to kidnap Bob out of nervousness. Happyman and Green Monster embark on a quest to find Bob, and search an underground passageway thanks to a tip from Fred. They meet up with Fred and George, who had also decided to look, and the full story remains unfinished from there. Opera Reenactment It has been confirmed that although the Red Planet series was filmed in Kingdom Studios, it is based off a canonical event, meaning the story concluded somehow without our knowledge. Happyman and Green Monster take a break after the filming of the first act and tour the studios a bit before visiting Washington, D.C. and helping the president with important business. They participate in a patriotic motorbike rally and even visit Ford Theater to commemorate the tragedy of Lincoln's assassination. Appearance Happyman is a white human man with blue eyes, spiky green hair and a red bandanna. He also wears an beige shirt, beige shoes, and blue jeans. When in his Starship Genius outfit, his shirt is white, and when in his vacationing outfit, his shirt is blue. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Friends Category:Male Characters Category:Starship Genius Crew Members